The Endgame Syndrome, Part 2
The Endgame Syndrome, Part 2 is the twelveth episode of Season Four, and the series finale of Men in Black: The Series. It originally aired on June 30, 2001. It was written by Dean Stefan and was directed by Chuck Drost. Synopsis With the MiB having success in coordinating resistance against the invasion by revealing themselves to the world, the Ixions plan to unleash a weapon that will kill everyone on Earth. Jay and Kay will fight Alpha and Vangus in the final battle for humanity. Plot Continuing from the previous episode, Alpha and Vangus plan an attack against Earth. Now, Zed has also revealed the MiB to the world, shown proof of Aliens, ans has told them of their doomed fate. Finally, the MiB Headquarters is destroyed, and an alien assault resumes. With the world in chaos, Elle and X try to find a ride to contact Zed, but struggle to find anyone with X's alien identity shown. Jay and Kay are able to save everyone from the HQ, except the Worms, who were not there. However, the Worms are actually in DC. Jay and Kay transform their car, and fly into space to stop the leaders. Meanwhile, Ixion forces invade the planet. When their missiles fail, an old friend (name is hard to pronounce) comes to fight off the invasion Flying to the station with Alpha and Vangus, Jay and Kay accidently set off an alarm and are knocked out. When they wake, Vangus confronts them and shows the final plan. He tells how a missile will destroy the entire Earth. Meanwhile, Elle and Agent X get a ride from Jeebs to get in contact with Zed and the rest of the MiB, with Frank the Pug following close behind. The Worms also take advantage of the situation and go to congress to rename the US, the Unites States of Java. In the space station, Vangus becomes impatient with the battle for Earth and decides to simply destroy it. Alpha objects that this will leave him without a populace to rule, but Vangus refuses to listen. In the fight that follows, Vangus blows off one of Alpha's arms, which Jay uses to stun Vangus and knock out Alpha. While Jay and Kay escape, Vangus recovers long enough to set a powerful missile to fire at Earth and escape. Kay realizes that those Vangus was the only one who could stop the missile from firing. Alpha awakes, and he agrees to try to disarm the missile. However, the missile launches with Alpha on it, heading for Earth. Jay and Kay pursue, and find the missile. In a last effort, they blow up the missile, finishing off Alpha. Elle and X are able to make contact, where they hear that Jay and Kay would not have survived the explosion, but they immediately land, unscathed. Back on Earth, the President has a conference that tells how the MiB saved them all. While she talks, Zed, Elle, Jay, Kay, and X all realize that they are no longer a secret and will cease to exist. However, Jay realizes that everybody will be watching the conference. Kay steps to the podium, and begins to tell how an asteroid nearly killed the planet, and he neuralyzed everybody on Earth through the cameras. Later, all agents gather at what remains of the headquarters, realizing that it is over anyway. However, everyone (including Jeebs and the Worms) think they can find some way to help rebuild. In the final shot, the agents lift a sign that says MIB, and the camera zooms out, finishing with a picture of Earth. Watch Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes